Too Many Dang Vampires
by PhantomInvader
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker get into a very unfortunate situation, and struggle to find a solution before their unusual changes are permanent. It's bloody hilarious.
1. Late Night Bite

**Yup. Vampires.**

**JuneLuxray bribed me with dA points. We were making fun of vampire DP fics and we decided I should write one. And it's not fun unless all three get turned into vampires.  
**

**This isn't going to be one of those tragic and angsty fics that you are probably searching for. I don't do angst. I think the fandom needs less of it frankly.  
**

**My vampire sources: classic vampire folklore, Dracula, a little bit of my own ideas, and My Babysitter's a Vampire. One of these things is not like the other.  
**

**So yeah, no angst. Deal with it.  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

It started Friday night.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were headed for a secluded location down by the docks because Danny had sensed something. He was sure it was a ghost, or several ghosts, because that's what it always was, even though it wasn't his ghost sense that had gone off. He had flown by an old shack during patrol and had felt…_something. _Something very strong, and very strange. But it was a ghost. It had to be. It always was.

"So this is it, right?" Sam had an ecto-gun at the ready as she and Tucker arrived at the shack on foot, with Danny hovering above them, "you felt something here?"

"Yeah," Danny was feeling it again. A cold presence in the back of his mind. A sense of danger. "it's probably just a bunch of ghosts - we should get them back in the Ghost Zone before anything bad happens."

Sam leaned closer. There was talking inside. The voices sounded sinister, but it was too muffled for her to make out any words. She wasn't scared of ghosts, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move. Danny landed on the ground behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump.

"Come on, I'll phase you guys I-" Danny was cut off when the door burst open, hitting them all in the face and knocking them to the ground. Sam felt blood drip from her nose. Wonderful.

All three teens felt cold hands grab them and pull them into the cold shack forcibly, and they landed on the wooden floor in a heap.

"Well would you look at this?" A smooth voice said from somewhere around them - their sense of direction was off as a sense of vertigo took over, "weren't we just discussing about how hungry we were moments ago?"

"One of them bleeding," a raspy voice said, "smells good."

Sam unconsciously covered her bloody nose. Ghosts didn't drink blood, what were these-

Oh no.

No.

Danny was telling himself the same thing - no.

Tucker was insisting in his head the same idea.

Vampires weren't real.

A third voice cut through their thoughts, "I want this one," Tucker felt his arm being tugged, "smells like his blood would be pretty good for me, even."

"Want girl," the raspy one said, and Sam finally opened her eyes to see one of the most horrifyingly disfigured _things _she had ever seen. Oddly enough, this trait didn't seem to be vampire-specific, the other two were perfectly normal looking. She was just lucky. "Want girl want girl want girl want girl-"

"You can have the girl, Otto, if you _shut up_." The first voice said, "I guess this one's mine, then."

"Let me go!" Danny growled as the tall man lifted him by the arm.

"Oh, you're a mean one," the man said, then hissed, his eyes glowing an unearthly yellow as fangs grew from his originally normal looking canines, "I like those."

Sam was about to speak when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. The odd-looking vampire breathed rancid breath into her face, but she didn't have time to speak before she felt two sharp points stabbing into her neck.

"Sam!" Tucker said, just before the same happened to him. It felt disgusting, he thought. Like a gash he knew he had, but couldn't stop from bleeding. Slowly the trio's blood was being replaced by venom that made them writhe in pain. Within minutes their attackers dropped them to the ground, having finished feeding. They left the shack with the trio inside, still uncomfortably twitching as the venom coursed through their veins. Morning would come, they thought as they flew away, they would wake up.

And they were in for a nasty surprise when they did.

* * *

**Yeah. Vague.**


	2. Boy, That Escalated Quickly

**Whoa.**

**Look how fast Phanny updated.  
**

**Oh hey guys, I keep forgetting to mention that I have a Twitter. I have like three followers.  
**

**And, no joke, one of them is my mom. So... BeeSeeH jsyk  
**

**Now here's a vampire story.  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

Everything hurt.

That was Danny, Sam, and Tucker could think about - everything hurt. Every muscle in their bodies screamed in protest at every attempt to move. Even their minds were throbbing too much to properly think.

Where were they? What had happened?

It came to them slowly. Old shack. Dark. Cold. Vampires.

Danny pried his eyes open to look around, and was instantly surprised. Everything was so _clear. _Every dark corner was perfectly visible, every crevice, every crack in the floorboards was clear as day. That was odd…

His neck itched, he realized subconsciously. He scratched at the offending spot but stopped when his fingers met two small puncture wounds. He looked at his friends, who had identical marks and were surprisingly pale, any color having drained away from their faces long ago He felt a slight tingle in his gums and his tongue sensed his two front canines slowly lengthening against his will. He did what any sensible boy would do.

He freaked the fuck out.

"No no no no no no no no no…" Danny poked his newfound fangs curiously, almost pricking his finger on them. They were the same type of fangs used on him last night, used to drain all of the blood out of his body and turn him into…he couldn't do it. He couldn't call himself that. "This is not happening…"

"Danny?" Danny's head turned to Sam, whose eyes flickered open slowly before widening as she took in the sight of her friend, "Danny…your _teeth_…"

"I know!" Danny's response came out as a yelp of panic, and then he examined her closely, "yours two…and your eyes…"

"What do you mean my eyes? Yours are yellow!"

"Yours too!"

"Quit yelling," Tucker's voice cut through their panicked exchange, "my head…"

"Enough about your head take a look around we're vampires oh my god what the hell this is so bad…" Sam was so far the only one of the three to use what Danny was only processing as 'The V Word.'

Suddenly Danny felt the same odd sensation in his mouth as before, but this time it felt as though his fangs were retracting. He looked at Sam and found the same thing happening to her, along with her eyes turning from yellow back to violet.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, and Danny realized that the same thing had happened to him, going unnoticed from him being late to the party, "are we…human again?"

"I don't think so," Sam said sadly, "I don't think it's that easy. I guess we can just choose whether or not we want our fangs showing."

"Oh, how convenient!" Danny said with a manic laugh, sounding like he had finally lost it after trying to comprehend their situation, "well, at least we don't have to always _look _like demon bloodsuckers of the night! That's great! Yeah! _Score!_"

"Danny-"

"No, Sam, I got this, really," Danny interrupted, "so, in one night, we not only discovered the vampires are _real_, but we've turned into some. Isn't that something? We've got _optional _fangs, _optional _glowing eyes that are weird even for _me_, really pale skin, not much of a pulse and _what the hell is on my back_-" Danny cut himself off as he looked behind him.

All right, he'd read about vampires having fangs and pale skin, being undead, and sometimes even freaking _sparkling…_

He hadn't read anything about the having bat wings attached to their backs.

But he didn't do a lot of reading up on that sort of thing.

Tucker and Sam found the same thing was true for them, and it was involuntarily decided that they would all go home after they woke up.

From fainting.

_Again._

* * *

**Danny is not handling stress well.  
**


	3. Good News and Bad News Mostly Bad News

**Sorry about the wait. I was in a funk.**

**I've got some casual vampire dialogue in here.  
**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Google, or Bing. God I cannot stress enough how much I do not own Bing.  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

Not only were the wings large and highly noticeable, the trio couldn't figure out how to get them to work.

They were almost on the outside of town, they were tired and their wings were heavy, so the logical solution was to fly to Sam's house, her parents not being home, but flying was apparently not their strong suit. Danny couldn't bring himself to transform – his body was in some sort of shock and the rings would not appear.

"Well this is annoying," Danny sighed, trying in vain to at least get the wings to flap or something, "I can't even tell what muscle to flex or what…"

Suddenly a gust of wind nearly blew him over, and with it came a startled yelp. Danny turned around to see Sam a few feet in the air as her wings finally became mobile, causing a breeze every time they lowered slightly.

"I think I figured it out," Sam said, sounding rather uncomfortable. She then narrowed her eyes at the boys, "either one of you looks up my skirt and I will _throttle _you."

Tucker put his hands up, prepared to defend himself, "no worries there. It's Danny you need to focus on—"

"Shut up!"

"—Anyway, just tell us how you did that, and we're good."

"I don't know, I just…thought about it I guess." Sam shrugged.

That was good enough for them. It took them five more minutes, but they were all finally airborne, and they took off towards Sam's Mansion.

* * *

"So, is there anything we can do?" Danny paced around Sam's room while Tucker looked on her computer. Sam actually had her wings wrapped around herself, brooding on her bed.

"I don't know. I'm Googling it."

"Googling it? We've been suddenly turned into bloodsucking leeches of darkness and I asked you to see if there's a cure and you're _Googling it_?"

"Do you want me to use Bing?"

"No."

"Then shut up. I'm actually finding something. According to VampiresRUs, we're fledglings."

"Which means…?" Danny prompted.

"We haven't fed on human blood. And as long as we don't, there's a chance we can change back."

"Okay, how?" Danny asked, growing impatient.

"Well, apparently vampires work a lot like snakes. They have venom that changes you, but you can make antivenin as long as you have a sample of the venom from the vampire that bit you."

"Oh great, so we have to track them down? That'll be fun. Meanwhile, our parents find out and stake us. Especially me." Sam finally spoke up, pulling back her wings so she could look at them.

"You're Goth, don't you like vampires?" Danny asked.

"I don't want to be one!" Sam hissed, and Danny jumped back as her fangs lengthened and her eyes became yellow with anger.

"Whoa, take it easy, bitey," Danny told her, "your fangs are showing."

"Well quit making me mad and they won't!"

"Uh, guys," Tucker said, sounding unhappy, "turns out there's a catch to all of this."

"Oh no, bad news," Danny grimaced. He did not need bad news right now.

"Yup, bad news. Turns out fledglings have two weeks to drink human blood or their mortal body dies."

Sam let out a troubled whimper at the thought. Yes, she was often dark and gloomy, but she was a vegan for a reason. The very thought of feeding on someone or something made her queasy.

"Well, we'd better get on that whole antivenin thing, then," Danny said with a calmness he didn't really feel, "I mean…unless you want to snack on ninth graders next week."

"This _sucks_," Sam groaned, as if the boys needed it pointed out to them.

"By the way, out of curiosity," Tucker asked, "how will you put on your makeup this way?"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before picking up a mirror from her bedside table, holding it in front of her face and hoping in vain that she would appear in it. Nothing but her bed was visible. It was as though she wasn't even there.

"That's going to be really suspicious," she sighed, "if they don't notice the wings first."

"Oh yeah," Danny mused. His eyes widened. "How are we going to get ready for gym?!"

"I love your priorities, bro," Tucker offered an eye-roll as a response.

* * *

**Yeah I'm sort of mixing together my own vampire lore. Stephenie Meyer did it. I'm doing it better.**


	4. Hunger

**As of today, September 7th, 2012, my story "All That Jazz" is up for adoption.**

**Also I have two ideas for an ending to this fic, but one would require Riley to be in it. Thoughts?  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

As it turned out, the wings wouldn't be that much of a problem. The trio figured out that they could get them to shrink slightly so they were less noticeable, but they were still obviously present.

Unfortunately, this made it easier to focus on bigger problems. Sam began facing one when she woke up and was nearly blinded. On the bright (very, very, _very _bright) side, the sun wasn't turning her to ash like she had secretly feared, but her eyes were just so incredibly sensitive that she couldn't even open them. After a few moments of embarrassingly stumbling around her room looking for her sunglasses or a way to close her drapes (she couldn't get near her window, as the sun _was _ bothering her skin a little), she found her glasses and was gifted with sight again, and put on a hoodie to shield her skin. She was sure she looked like a hoodlum. But she couldn't tell because she couldn't see herself in the damn mirror.

As Sam brushed her hair and hoped that it looked decent, a chill ran down her spine. This was because she had a thought that she had been dreading ever since the day before. It didn't even feel like her own thought, just a voice in the back of her mind that she certainly didn't want.

_Hungry._

She ignored it, trying to find something to do. She called Tucker, to see if he was working on a way to find the vampires that bit them.

"_Do you know how many times you and Danny have called me today? It's ten o'clock in the damn morning, I've been up all night, have some patience."_

"Wow, angry vamp," Sam actually heard Tucker hiss at her over the phone, "I can't even see you, why are you doing that?"

"_I don't know! I suppose it just happens when we get mad. You know all about that, Miss Poor Anger Management."_

"I do not have poor anger management!" Sam felt herself hissing at him, her fangs extending and eyes burning, "dang it, now you've got me doing it."

"_I rest my case. I'm hanging up on you now so I can back to work, think you can figure out something to do with yourself?"_

"Maybe…" Sam fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She heard the 'click' as Tucker hung up on her, and she sighed. She knew he was working hard, and she appreciated it, but—

_Hungry._

'_Shut up…'_ she told the little voice. If she could just hold off on feeding, she could maybe avoid killing an innocent creature for sustenance, something she had promised never to do.

A tap at her window made her jump. She walked over to open her drapes, wincing through her sunglasses at the sudden light, to see a white-haired boy – also in dark sunglasses – waving at her sheepishly. She nodded and he phased through her window, landing and changing back to his human form.

"Cool shades," she told him, smirking.

"Yours too," Danny smiled, "anything to protect from the hideous light of the day star, am I right?"

"God, you're starting to sound like me."

_Hungry._

Danny must have noticed Sam grimace slightly, as he asked, "you okay?"

Should she tell him? No, she'd better not. His hero complex would kick in. He would force her to do something she didn't want to do – something she probably didn't even need to do. She could hold off on her hunger, and she could hold off telling him about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She said. Her stomach growled.

"You're fine, huh?" Danny frowned. Sam sighed and looked away from him, embarrassed. Danny forced her to look him in the eye. "Tonight, we go out to the woods. Jazz will take us."

"No, I'm not that hungry, I—" Sam cut herself off, "wait, what do you mean Jazz will take us?"

It was Danny's turn to be embarrassed, "uhm, yeah…she might have…shemighthavefoundout…"

"Danny!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How could she have found out?"

"Well…"

* * *

_One Hour Earlier…_

"Danny…" Danny vaguely heard his sister's voice, and groaned when he felt her shaking his arm, "Danny, you have to get up."

He was so tired. He'd been up most of the previous night turning into a…_v-word_, he deserved to sleep in.

"Danny, for god's sake—" Jazz shook him harder. Danny could feel himself getting aggravated, tension in his gums telling him that his fangs were just seconds away from extending with a hiss.

"Danny—" Jazz took the blankets off of her brother, and that set him off. He returned the aggression with a threatening hiss, and Jazz jumped back from him.

"Danny…?" Her eyes were wide, and Danny's fangs retracted and he grinned nervously.

"Uhm…I can explain?"

* * *

Danny felt Sam smack him the back of the head.

"You," she began, "are a _moron._" Sam's stomach growled and she winced.

"But I'm a moron who's getting you dinner tonight." Danny told her. Sam let out a tiny noise that sounded almost like a whine.

* * *

**I smell...*sniffsniff***

**_A moral quandary._  
**


	5. Bloodsucker

**THIS CHAPTER FIVE. THE SITE GLITCHED WHEN I UPLOADED CHAPTER FOUR, SO SOME OF YOU MAY NOT HAVE SEEN IT. GO BACK AND READ IT.**

**Also, as a disclaimer for this chapter, I would like you to avoid whining about:  
**

**The length  
**

**The DxS  
**

**The fact that I've decided to put Riley in it even though she is not in this chapter but may be in the next one.  
**

**I've been having some issues in my life so really I am not in the mood to hear you compain about things I have no intention of changing.  
**

**I love you guys.  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

"No."

It was the first word Sam had uttered since Jazz had picked her up that night so they could go to the woods to hunt. She had been silent the entire hour-long drive there, leaning on Danny's shoulder with her eyes half-lidded, deep in thought. Danny was torn. He knew how important every living thing was to Sam, but he couldn't let her starve.

"Come on, Sam," Danny pleaded with her, "look; you won't have to kill anything. I'll do it. And then you can share."

Sam only whimpered in response. Danny just shook his head, his own stomach begging for sustenance. He sped off with Tucker while Sam stayed in the car with Jazz.

Only when he was quite a distance away did her realize that he had no idea how to hunt. It seemed like admitting it to himself, however, made something in his mind take over for him. His vision turned hazy, focusing on movement, his sense of smell heightened, and every sound was amplified.

Leaves rustled. His head whipped around and within and instant the snapping of a doe's neck rang through the forest. This was when he appeared to come back to his senses, and he cringed at the carcass that held his food.

Hesitantly, he sank his teeth into it.

* * *

Danny appearing with blood on his teeth was not something Sam had wanted to see. Her fears were amplified when he held his hand out to her.

"Come on," he said gently, leading her into the forest where Tucker was waiting, having had the decency to wipe off his mouth.

The deer carcass she was lead to made her want to gag, but once she had been standing for a few moments, the smell of blood had wafted towards, and to her dismay her mouth watered against her will.

"Sit," Danny ordered, and she reluctantly obliged, kneeling down, close enough to spy two pinpoints in the doe's neck. Danny stared at her and nodded, and she hesitantly bent down and sank her teeth into as well.

Her jaw seemed to lock into place – she couldn't let go as sweet, warm blood filled her mouth. Her worst fears were becoming reality – first, an innocent animal had died to feed her, and second…it was really, _really _good. Seriously, it was the _best._

She was finally able to let go when she felt full, and she pulled away silently, wiping her mouth. She stood up and hurriedly walked back towards where Jazz was waiting.

Tucker looked at Danny, "I think she took that rather well."

Danny hit him.

* * *

Later that night, Sam heard Danny tapping at her window. She knew he would come, he was probably in a similar situation – now that she was fed, she was wide awake even though it was three in the morning. She gave him a look that told him to come in.

"Hey," he said, "how are you doing?"

She said nothing until he sat next to her on her bed. He saw why when he looked at her. He froze in panic.

Danny could handle an upset Sam. She got upset a lot. But she _never _cried. She wasn't sobbing uncontrollably like some damsel in a bad romantic drama, but she obviously very upset. Danny was compelled then to take her in his arms, and she sniffled into his chest quietly before she could bring herself to speak.

"Danny," she muttered, "do you think I'm…a bad person?"

"No," he soothed, "what? Of course not. Sam, you had to do it okay?"

"But it was a deer and it was so cute and it was dead and then I fed on it and…" she trailed off, "…and I really, really liked it and I just…I promised I would never do something like that ever and—"

"Stop," Danny told her, his voice firm but at the same time gentle, "with any luck, that's the only time we'll need to do that. Vampires don't need to feed all that often. We'll find those vampires that did this to us, get cured, and then you never have to touch another animal again."

Sam didn't say anything, but she cuddled closer to him, seeking his comfort. He did his best, stroking her hair, but he was scared as well – of what may happen to them if they couldn't get cured. They only had a finite amount of time after all, so if they didn't get cured…

He squeezed her tight for a moment, trying not to think about it.

His stomach grumbled slightly.

He didn't feel so good…

* * *

**Maybe you ate too much.  
**


	6. I am really immature

**There are fart jokes in this chapter. It is all. Juneluxray's. Fault. ALL OF IT.**

**Also, I added this story to the poll on my profile.  
**

**A wild Riley appeared!  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

None of them felt very good.

However, a stomachache proved to not be enough of a reason for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to stay home, especially if the only way to explain it was "gee, I guess the blood I drained from a deer last night must not have agreed with me."

The only decent thing about this whole vampire curse only really affected Tucker – he didn't need his glasses anymore, and for some reason that gave him a vague hope for a better chance with the girls at school. Even if they did find out about his little secret – ladies dig vampires.

Sam wasn't faring very well, sitting against her locker, her head between her knees and her arms around her stomach, trying to stop the waves of nausea that kept hitting her.

Danny stood next to her, feeling just as uncomfortable, while Tucker joined them, looking at his PDA.

"So, according to this, vampires supposedly should only drink one pint of blood every few days," he said sheepishly, "…probably should have looked that up before."

"Yeah, _probably,_" Danny groaned, "now we have vampire indigestion."

Following the trio's theme of unlucky timing and unwelcome company, Riley Matthews arrived at the same time Danny experienced another unfortunate side-effect of his overeating.

"Hi guy—_oh my god what smells like burning tire?_" Riley pinched her nose so as not to smell the sudden unpleasant odor, as did Sam and Tucker.

"_Nothing!_" Danny assured her a little too quickly, his face red for a reason Riley didn't understand – nor did she understand Tucker's subdued laughter.

"What's with you guys?" she gave them all an odd look before kneeling down next to sam, "you okay?"

Sam made a noncommittal noise in response. Riley huffed inwardly – that simply wouldn't do.

"Come on," Riley tugged on her arm, "you look like you should go to the nurse—"

"No!" Sam said suddenly, "I…uhm…I'm just a little—" Sam didn't finish her sentence before she removed one hand from her stomach to cover her mouth. She _really _didn't feel good…

Her friends knew the universal signal for "I'm gonna barf like right now," and Riley ushered her towards the girl's bathroom. As they left they couldn't see Danny stiffen and blush again, but they did hear Tucker groan.

"Dang dude that one had _bite."_

"_Shut up!"_

* * *

Sam headed for a stall as quickly as she could, but not before Riley noticed something.

"Hey Sam, how come you didn't show up in the mirror?" She only heard Sam retching in response, though from the sound of it nothing was coming of her nausea – a fact that Sam herself was thankful for – she didn't want to have to eat again.

"Sam…?" Riley prodded, "I know you heard me."

Sam had heard. She didn't know how to answer. Though no genius, hanging around with the trio had made Riley significantly less of a moron. She wasn't going to buy many of the bullshit reasons Sam usually had to offer for him.

Once she had stopped gagging, she heard Riley knock on the stall door.

"If you're a vampire you could at least tell me, gosh!"

Sam's eyes widened. Oh no oh no oh no…

"How did you even figure that out?"

There was a long silence before, "…I didn't. That was my joke guess."

'_Shit shit shit…' _Sam thought, "uhm…and that was my joke answer!"

"You're lying."

Sam reluctantly opened the stall door and faced her self-proclaimed BFF, "listen, this is not what you think—"

"That you're a vampire that doesn't show up in the mirror and all that stuff?"

"…okay I guess it kind of is what you think."

After much prodding, Sam was forced to explain the whole thing to her, and Riley listened in rapt attention. Sam regretted this confession almost as soon as she finished.

"So ohmygod what's it like do you have fangs and you drink blood you don't turn to ash in the sunlight do you oh duh of course not you got to school didn't you _why do you guys always do the cool stuff without me?_"

* * *

"You told her?" Danny wanted to grab Sam's shoulders and shake her, "why would you do that?"

They stood in Sam's room after that school day, Tucker busily working on his vampire research and trying to track down the ones that turned them while Sam and Danny looked on the brink of one of their many arguments.

Sam, whose voice was nasally as she and Tucker had taken the liberty of borrowing nose clips from the swim team to deal with Danny's…problem, stared at him defiantly, "she sort of found out, okay? You're honestly not telling _me _that I'm bad at keeping secrets from her are you?"

"You need to let that go, I didn't see her when I transformed!"

"Excuses excuses."

"You know she can't keep her mouth shut!"

"I'm right here…" Riley muttered, looking through one of Sam's books idly, "but don't mind me or the fact that no one knows you're identity even though I do. I'm not the least bit offended."

"Sorry," Danny sighed.

"That's okay, since you're going to let me help you, right?"

"Uhm, no," Sam said flatly, "that is not part of our plan."

"But I could so help! I could like punch vampire face and stuff like 'pow!' and stuff!" Riley said, nearly falling off of Sam's bed while imitating a punch.

"Riley you should know that I am _really _hungry right now…" Sam said menacingly. The younger girl let out a small yelp and hurried out of Sam's room. Danny turned to Sam, his eyes looking almost chastising.

"You didn't tell her we can't eat people?"

Sam looked at her feet, anything to avoid a gaze full of blame. "You know…it didn't come up."

* * *

**Oh come on Sam has a foolproof plan to get rid of her now and then you don't think she would use it?**

**Also, Riley cannot punch vampire face.  
**


	7. Constant Craving

**I love October. With every passing day this fic becomes more relevant.**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

As distracted as they were, one would have thought that Danny, Sam, and Tucker would have noticed that banners around the school the previous day.

The ones that said "Blood Drive Tomorrow!" in red letters.

Alas, they hadn't noticed until that very day, and it disturbed them that the first sign they got that it was going on was the school smelled _amazing._ They tried to calm themselves – they had already eaten. They weren't hungry. They weren't going to give in no matter how _delicious—_

Danny wasn't the best at giving pep talks, but he tried his best for his friends, if only to stop Tucker from biting on his fist and Sam from hyperventilating.

"Come on, guys, we've been fighting this for days, this little mishap isn't going to get to us. We just gotta…find something else. Come on, any ideas?"

Tucker was looking at his PDA for a moment, then spoke, "I'm not sure how knowledgeable these VampireRUs admins are, but they've been pretty accurate so far, so…it says that vampires can temporarily stave off their craving for blood by eating something else, but it's not recommended."

"Who cares?" Sam said through gritted teeth, "people already think we're freaks, the last thing we need is for people to find us draining blood bags that are there to help people who are sick. We cannot pull a vampire heist on the needy, even if we _could _drink human blood."

"Well it's not like they can take pictures of us…"

"Danny!"

"Fine, sorry," raised his hands in defense, "we'll see if the site is right – let's find something else to eat."

* * *

Despite the trio's good intentions, it probably wasn't much better for them to stuff their faces with junk food the entire day. They were insanely lucky that Sam never seemed to run out of spare change, but various bags of chips and candy and other unhealthy things that were stuffed inside their bags predicted a major stomachache later.

It wasn't like they could help it. It seemed like every five minutes a student walked into class after donating, a tiny bit of blood still leaking out from underneath the bandage on the inside of their elbow. Sam knew the more popular girls in the back row were making fun of her for stuffing her face with potato chips every time a Good Samaritan stepped into class.

"You're gonna get fat," Star muttered to her.

"_You're _fat," Sam muttered back, not having the energy for a better insult. Star looked affronted and whispered to Paulina about how obnoxious she was, something she was obviously hoping Sam wouldn't catch. She did. Stupid vampire hearing…

Sam realized with dismay that she was getting mad again, and felt the tingle in her gums that told her she was one insult away from hissing at them, which would be a pretty stupid thing to do. So she was going to stay calm. Easy. She was Sam, she was stoic.

"Paulina says you're—" Sam cut her off with a hiss. Star yelped in fear and surprise.

"I knew it, I knew there was something wrong with you, Mr. Lancer she's—" Star was cut off once again by Mr. Lancer, who looked at her blandly.

"Ms. Benson if you are about to accuse Ms. Manson of being a witch, succubus, or vampire, I'd suggest you get over it because you've been doing it since the eighth grade. Those things don't exist."

"That's right Star," Sam pretended to look hurt, "gosh, I'm just trying to learn."

"But she—"

"Mr. Lancer can we learn now please right now?" Sam said hurriedly. Mr. Lancer nodded and went back to the board. Star looked about to speak again. Sam's eyes glowed, and the blonde girl was silent.

* * *

When the trio met up after school. Feeling sick from all of the trans fats they had ingested, Danny looked the most disturbed, and his lips were pursed and he refused to open his mouth. Tucker was silently snickering at him, leaving Sam confused.

"What's up?" she asked Danny. He didn't answer, so she looked at Tucker. He began to explain between chuckles.

"He…I accidentally stepped on his foot in the hallways and he…he hissed and now…and now his fangs are stuck!"

"That's awful!" Sam said, "why are you laughing?"

"Tell her Danny!"

Danny sighed, revealing his fangs, "becauthe now I talk like thith."

Sam couldn't help but snort a little, but she recovered, "aww, it's not that bad."

"Really?"

"Of courthe not."

"You're going to Hell."

The trio continued to chatter on the way home until a sudden wind surrounded them. Before they could question it, Tucker was unceremoniously hit in the face with an envelope.

The envelope was aged, made from parchment one would find in the Renaissance, and written on with ink from a similar time. Tucker opened the wax seal and pulled out another piece of parchment scrawled on with elegant calligraphy. Danny and Sam couldn't read it, but seeing Tucker pale even more made an uncomfortable feeling form in the pits of their stomachs.

Danny, who had finally managed to retract his fangs, was the first to speak, "what is it?"

"A summons," Tucker answered, still looking at the message.

"From who?" Sam asked.

"The Vampire Council."

* * *

**Vampires always struck me as real organized folks.**


	8. Save a Deer, Eat a Human

**This chapter's kind of boring. More of an infodump than anything.**

**Also, I am very, very disappointed that no one has mentioned the paraphrased/censored reference in the title of this story.**

**Tsk, tsk.**

**Also there's a little bit of me poking at the whole "Danny is immortal" thing in this fandom that pisses me off. I'm serious it really really annoys me.  
**

**-Phanny**

* * *

The Monroe Memorial Library in Amity Park had been defunct for ten years, but because of the word "memorial" in its name people were hesitant to tear it down. It was the standard abandoned building – cobwebs, dust, a vampire council located in the basement. The usual.

Danny pushed back the metal gate that blocked off the entrance, and Sam and Tucker followed him down the narrow stairs hesitantly, Tucker still clutching the letter in his hand.

The trio paused at the intricately carved wooden doors that the hallway had led them to, seriously rethinking their decision to follow the letter's instructions. Still, maybe they could get some answers they needed – if they couldn't find a way to track down the vampires that bit them on a website, maybe they could get some advice from some centuries-old neck biters.

Before Danny could touch the doorknob, the double doors flew open, and in front of them was a large room – significantly larger than they had expected – lit entirely by candles, which they were thankful for, the bright lights of the school had been a pain for them all day.

"Welcome," a man who appeared to be in his late twenties said from behind an ornate desk, his hands folded and two other vampires on either side – a woman who looked a bit older, and a girl about the same age as the trio themselves. When Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't respond, the man beckoned them forward. The trio still didn't move.

"Come on now, we don't bite," when the man said this, the female vampires looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Really, Abraxas?" the young-looking girl deadpanned.

"Well we don't bite other vampires, Lucy. It's accurate."

"It's a _pun._"

"It's an accurate pun – you three get back in this room now," Danny, Sam, and Tucker froze. The thought the council wouldn't notice them backtracking out of the room through their bickering.

"Why are we here?" Danny finally asked.

"Yes, the summons, right," Abraxas seemed as though he only just remembered why they were there, "you've been summoned by the council out of concern. You're not in trouble."

"Concern?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Abraxas continued, "Lucy, Caera and I have received reports that you three are still fledglings."

"Reports? From who?" Danny wondered, "exactly how many vampires are there in this town?"

"Obviously more than of which you were aware," Caera said, "now, we are concerned. You have a finite amount of time to feed on a human before you—"

"We know, we know, before we die," Tucker finished for her, not wanting to hear it said by anyone else.

"We are planning to cure ourselves, which we would be working on right now if we weren't _here_," Sam said acidly. The entire council frowned.

"Watch your tongue, fledgling,"Abraxas' eyes glowed. Sam took a small step backward.

"Why would you want a cure?" Caera wondered, "you're incredibly strong and fast now, you hardly need to sleep, you'll never grow old—"

"Exactly," Danny cut her off before she could finish, "have you ever considered we might want to grow old? Graduate? Get a job? Get married? Have kids? You know, _live a fulfilling life?_"

"You can still have children," Lucy pointed out idly.

"Not the point," Tucker told her, "maybe we don't want to watch our friends and family die while we don't. Maybe we don't want to live a life were we can be killed by a pointy stick and garlic bread?"

"All right, all right," Abraxas held up his hand to get him to stop talking, "as much as we would like you to accept your position in our family—"

"I didn't know having the same teeth made us family," Sam muttered. Lucy shot her a glare.

"We will try to help you, if that's what you want. Now, what were the names of the vampires who bit you?"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker gave them a blank stare.

"Uhm, we don't really know…"

Abraxas tried again, "what did they look like?"

"It was kind of dark…"

Abraxas sighed, "so you don't know what their names are or what they look like. You are really giving us a lot to work with."

Sam frowned, "I think one of them was named Otto or something."

The council shared a glance.

"Otto and his brothers were banned from Amity Park years ago."

"Well they sure paid attention to that." Danny said dryly.

"The only way they could be so close without someone noticing would be if they were in the forest outside of the city limits." Caera thought aloud, "I would track them there."

"How?" Danny asked.

"You're vampires, tracking is in your nature. You could probably glamour someone into luring them out as well."

The trio gave the council another vacant stare.

"Glamouring is putting people in a trance." Lucy clarified, "they will obey your commands if you do it right."

"Thanks for the info," Danny told them, "uhm…can we…?"

"You are free to go," Abraxas waved them away, "but if you have not been cured in a week, we will have to…keep your best interests in mind, if you know what I mean."

The trio gulped simultaneously, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

**"WTF FLEDGLINGS EAT A GODDAMN HUMAN ALREADY"**


	9. Glamourous

**Happy second day of Halloweek!**

**I know this isn't ahead in the poll on my profile, but I'm almost done and I want to get it over with so JuneLuxray can post her sequel.**

**Also I have an iPhone now.**

**ALSO GREY DELISLE IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER SKRGHSKGHSDGHSLD**

**THIS MEANS YOU SHOULD TOO LINK ON MY PROFILE STORY UPDATES WILL BE POSTED AND I FOLLOW BACK SAME GOES FOR TUMBLR**

**Also I hope every reader on the east coast of the U.S. and/or Canada (who most likely cannot read this) is safe. Be strong guys.**

**One more thing: makers of My Babysitter's a Vampire, if you're listening, I hate cliffhangers. Jsyk.  
**

**-Phanny**

* * *

A little voice in the back of Sam's mind had been insisting that she not try to glamour anyone the minute she heard it was possible, but she had been ignoring it. She had accidentally shown Star her fangs, could a little voice really try and tell her that she couldn't at least _try?_

Apparently it was hard to ignore her conscience, especially since it actually existed in the outside world, and its name was Danny.

"Sam, don't." Danny insisted for the fifty-seventh time. "You don't even know _how_, what if you blow our cover even more?"

"I won't," Sam told him, sounding surer than he felt, "I feel very confident about this."

"You're lying."

"I feel mildly confident," Sam conceded, "Danny I just want to try it. I don't need your permission anyway."

Danny rolled his eyes, "_fine._ Just be careful. And just make her forget the fangs, _nothing else._"

Sam looked pleased that she convinced him, and walked to her locker, which happened to be next to Star's. By a stroke of luck (and she never thought she would refer to Star showing up as luck), Star came to her locker, and froze when she saw Sam was at hers. They stared at each other for a moment. This was a lot more awkward than Sam had expected.

"Heeeey," Sam stretched out the word, an absolutely painful smile on her face.

"Don't eat me!"

"If I _wanted _to eat you I would have already," it wasn't exactly a lie. Even if she _could _feed on humans without completely ruining her life, one look at Star's zebra printed shirt told her it wouldn't be worth it. She had a strong suspicion that people with bad taste taste bad. "I just want to talk."

"I don't want to be seen talking to you—" Star cut herself off when she saw Sam staring into her eyes intently. "What are you do…ing…"

Sam's eyes were yellow, and looking at them made Star's mind go blank.

"I just need to talk for one minute," Sam was surprised that her voice was unusually deep and distorted, as though it was blended with a thousand other voices like some horror movie villain.

"Jus'…one min…"

"You didn't see any fangs yesterday, did you?"

"Ye…" Sam stared harder and Star corrected herself, "no…didn't…"

"That's right," Sam wanted to end this as soon as possible, otherwise she would be tempted to use her powers for evil, "so when I blink you're just going to walk away, okay?"

"Kay…"

Sam blinked and broke Star's trance, and the blonde shook her head and the smug look on her face returned.

"Don't ever talk to me in public again, loser."

"No problem," Sam had to ignore the fiendish delight she felt as she got the rest of her books from her locker.

* * *

"It _worked?_" Tucker asked incredulously.

"Yup," Sam was still looking very proud of herself. Danny shook his head, at least no one knew about them anymore.

"So how close are we to finding those vampires that bit us?" Danny asked Tucker.

"We're close, but we'd need to lure them out of hiding. Apparently even though they've been banished, they can still be as close to Amity Park as Lake Eerie. But they won't bother coming out of hiding unless they smell some food."

"So you're saying we need bait?" Danny guessed, looking even paler than before, "that's awful!"

"Well we wouldn't let them get _hurt_," Tucker assured him, "I know if we did that hero complex of yours would take a serious hit."

"So what do we do, ask someone if they want to be vampire bait to help us out? Who's going to be stupid enough to go for that?" Sam asked.

"Hey guys!" As though summoned, Riley popped up from behind them, causing Sam to hold in a yelp of surprise, "how are my favorite little neckbiters?"

* * *

**Riley likes to help. And its one of her dreams to see a vampire showdown.**


	10. Riley's a Moron

**Go out and vote people.**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

Sam looked at Danny, asking a silent question. Danny glared at her, given her a silent, but aggressive "no." They would not use Riley as vampire bait, no matter how bad Sam (and surprisingly, Riley herself) wanted to. Apparently it had always been one of Riley's dreams to have vampires fight over her, living out her own little _Twilight _fantasy. Danny couldn't allow it in good conscience.

"Please please please please please," Riley begged, "I wanna help. You guys never let me do anything! You won't even let me be on the sidelines."

"Because you wear your cheerleader uniform and make up cheers for me while I fight," Danny said flatly, "…bad cheers."

"Not my fault nothing rhymes with Phantom!"

"_Anyway_," Danny tried to change the subject, "I can tell there's another reason you came over here."

"Oh yeah!" Riley opened her backpack and took out three things that looked like juice boxes, "I know Sam's a vegan, so I thought I would use my awesome cooking skills to make, like, blood substitute. Like vampire tofu." Riley ignored Tucker's gagging noise as she went on, "I even did research to see what kind of nutrients were in blood! _Research. Me. _Aren't you proud of me?"

"Uh," Danny said, "sure?"

"So anyway, I made these, so they should be okay!" Riley handed them all one of her juice boxes. Sam sniffed it tentatively and grimaced.

"It smells like shoes," she said. Riley huffed.

"You haven't even tried it!" Sam sipped it.

"It tastes like shoes."

"So picky," Riley rolled her eyes, "also it may or may not cause irritability or bloating. I don't know. I'm not a doctor."

All three vampires pushed their juice boxes to middle of the table, not touching them.

"You guys are so ungrateful," Riley pouted. Within a moment, though, she was back to her cheerful self, "so can I be vampire bait right can I can I can I—"

"Fine!" Danny just wanted her to _shut up_, "but you have to do what we say so you don't get hurt."

"I will." Out of gratitude she hugged Sam, who was right next to her at the time.

"Don't hug me."

"See? Irritability."

* * *

They arrived at Lake Eerie later that night, hoping to lure out the vampires that bit them from the surrounding woods. Riley bounced up and down in place as she waited for Danny to give her instructions.

"Just go into the woods," Danny told her, "we'll be behind you so they can't hurt you, they just need to smell you."

"Okay!" Riley said, louder than she should have as Danny shushed her immediately afterwards, "sorry. Let's go."

As they walked into the woods, Riley out in the open and Danny, Sam, and Tucker secretly trailing her, Riley began to feel a bit apprehensive, but she wasn't going to show it.

"Oh wow," she said loudly, "I sure am full of blood and other good stuff! If I were a vampire I would totally eat me!" It sounded like a bad audition for a school play.

"Stop talking," Sam whispered to her.

"Sorry," Riley muttered.

After a good amount of walking, Riley decided that this was taking too long. Finding a sharp rock, she made the rash decision to cut her palm so that the smell of blood would be in the air, and within minutes it was.

When she heard aggressive hissing around her she thought she had succeeded in their plan, but when she looked around what she saw were three familiar, fanged, yellow-eyed teens looking at her hungrily with some sort of inhuman desire. Panicked, she backed away from her suddenly ravenous friends.

"I probably should have thought that through a little better," Riley gulped.

* * *

**Are you an idiot?**


	11. Confrontation

**...I know. I know. Finals week hit, then the holidays and I just got into a slump and was kinda depressed and was stressed out and had writer's block.**

**Also I made Sam and ask tumblr, the link to which can be found on my profile. JuneLuxray2 also made one for Danny, and if you look on Sam's blog you can probably find the link to that one pretty easily.  
**

**I'm sorry again that it's so late and bad.  
**

**-Phanny  
**

* * *

"Heeeey," it was a long, drawn out, awkward word that Riley uttered, nervously backing into a tree as her vampire friends approached her hungrily, "wow your guys' teeth look…really really sharp."

She received only a hiss in response, and she tried to cover her cut as the tree she had backed into blocked any possible exit for her.

"Guys…come on, I'm your friend, remember? Riley? Best person ever? Please don't eat me."

Danny was the first to speak, his voice sounding strained.

"Run. _Now._" He groaned, his eyes practically glowing now. Riley didn't have to be told twice, as she turned and avoided the tree blocking her path. Soon after she began to run, however, she ran into something solid once more.

She fell backwards, landing in the dirt. When she looked up, she realized her original plan had worked. She had definitely attracted some strangers.

"Well hello there, miss," one of them said in a deep voice. That voice seemed to snap her friends out of their hunger induced trance. They all hissed angrily in unison, and Sam spoke.

"You!" She shouted, looking angrier than Riley had ever seen her.

The first vampire looked over at her, looking her up and down, "oh, hello there. Enjoying our gift, friends?"

"We're not friends," Tucker said angrily, "we're here for your venom."

"So you have five seconds to hand it over," Danny continued.

"Yeah!" Riley said, wanting to be noticed. She closed her mouth quickly when Sam glared at her.

Another vampire, an ugly one at that, sniffed the air loudly and smiled a fanged smile, "still fledglings, Klaus."

The first vampire, now known as Klaus, smiled as well," I see. Then you are in no position to be demanding."

"I think we can take a few thousand year old oversized deer-ticks," Danny growled. Klaus let out a barking laugh.

"You are week, boy, you are-" Kalus was cut off when Danny lunged at him with inhuman speed, and the two collapsed in a writhing, growling heap. Sam and Tucker followed, attacking the other two vampires with the same malice.

Riley looked at the tussling vampires, but was then distracted by the sting of her cut. She tilted her head quizzically as she looked at it.

"Is this going to kill me?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Danny realized that Klaus did indeed have an advantage. The approximate time of this realization was when the older vampire had him pinned to a tree by his shoulders.

"As soon as I…" Danny panted, "…catch my breath…you're _dead_. Or…_deader._"

Klaus just laughed, taking Danny from the tree effortlessly and instead throwing him on his knees in front of Riley, who was still bleeding. The smell of human blood entered his nose again, and he struggled to get away.

"Come now, boy," Klaus growled in his ear, "your body knows what it wants. And it's right there. She's weak, she's yours. You could be strong for eternity, and all it would take is one _tiny _human life."

"No," Danny growled, "you're a monster, I'm not. I won't touch her."

Klaus shrugged, "very well. I'm rather hungry." He lunged at Riley, pinning her down and preparing to sink his teeth in her neck. When he was inches away from biting, Riley suddenly shrugged the heavy jacks she wore so it covered her neck. All Klaus hit was fabric before Danny pushed him off of her. Riley looked him in the eye and took off her waterproof jacket, and Danny saw that a yellowish liquid had pooled on the shoulder of it, and that the girl began to try and get what she could into the vial he had given her before.

One down, two to go.


End file.
